Lindsey Surprises Uncle Four
by Rosalie Eaton
Summary: Four is in for a surprise when he's called in for babysitting duties. FOURTRIS ONESHOT


"Babe.. wake up" Tobias whispers into her ear.

"Stop Tobias... too tired" Tris groans, curling up into his shoulder.

Tobias laughs and stops shaking his fiancé. It still amazes him how she stayed with him all these years. And he still feels his heart beat a bit quicker when his eyes meet the diamond ring on her fingers promising that they'll have a future together.

He quickly pecks her temple and heads to the kitchen to whip up a breakfast consisting of blueberry pancakes and eggs. Just as he grabs an egg to crack it feels Tris's small arms encircle his waist pressing up against his back.

"I missed you so much" Tris mumbles into his bare skin, admiring the familiar black lines inked into his skin.

Tobias isn't home all the time. His job calls for him to be whisked away from city to city having meetings with people who had more money than they need. But despite all the assholes he encounters, he met Zeke and Shauna on the job and that pretty much made it worth it along with the hefty paycheck.

"It's good to be home, I missed you too", he said turning around to place his hands on her hips, "You look so sexy in my shirt".

"Tobias..." Tris murmurs ducking her head allowing for her waist length hair to hide herself. After all these years he could make her blush like it was their first date.

"What its true and besides I don't think we should go over to Zeke's today. I just want to spend some time in our bed" He smirks while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well you promised Zeke you'd go with him to go pick up Uri from the airport in an hour and I haven't seen Shauna since last week's brunch with Christina" She says running her fingers up his bare chest, to the raven over his heart.

"Fine but when we come home, we're not leaving the room" He growls playfully pushing her blonde hair behind her ears.

She giggles and Tobias grins because he can make her happy considering she's been so stressed out lately. It's hard on them with him always travelling and working long hours. And Tris is under pressure to take care of the Prior Law Firm since Andrew and Natalie are retiring.

"But why wait 'till we get home... we didn't buy an apartment with a stand up shower for no reason" She whispers seductively before turning around and taking off his t-shirt leaving her naked as she heads towards the washroom.

Tobias jaw grows slack looking at her bare bottom all round and plump and he his sweatpants start to feel a bit tight. Within seconds he's behind her leaving the breakfast unfinished. But its okay, he's hungry for something else instead.

* * *

"Okay I'm leaving to go over to Christina's!" Tris calls out from the door as she digs in her purse for her keys.

Tobias meets her at the door in a tight fitting black t-shirt and Calvin Klein briefs with his hair wet from their shower, leaning in for a kiss.

"Text me when you get there. I love you" He says, pulling her close taking in her scent.

"I will, I love you too. Tell Uri I said hi" She replies kissing his jaw before exiting the apartment.

Tris shuts the door behind her and walks towards the elevator. They both come from wealthy families allowing for them to live the lavish lifestyle from designer clothing to designer tiles. The apartment they live in was paid for by Marcus but that's all he could do. Growing up Tobias was never a priority, work always coming first leaving Marcus to be their financially but never gives what Tobias really wants, love.

Tris glances down to her ring on her finger, if Marcus can't give him love and Evelyn's dead, she will love him _always_.

The elevators slide open and Tris leaves the apartment building entering the chilly winter air of New York City. On her way to Christina's apartment Tris is sure to pick up breakfast for her and the girls as well as a tray of vanilla snowflake cupcakes for the Christina's little girl Lindsey.

She smiles at the doorman before pressing the buttons sending her to the penthouse suit Christina and Will got for their wedding gift.

"Hey!" Tris calls opening the door.

"Oh hey Tris" Will grins at her walking over to her to take the bags of food and place them on the table.

"Hey you ok?" Tris asks giving him a quick hug.

"Just tired, having a four year old is lots of work"

Tris laughs and pinches his cheek.

"Aunty Tris!" She hears the loud shriek before feeling a light impact and two tiny arms wrap around her feet.

"Hi baby!" Tris coos picking up Lindsey and peppering kisses on her caramel skin. Shes the perfect combination of Chris and Will and is so spoiled by her aunts and uncles. Hence the tray of cupcakes that Christina will complain about later when Lindsey gets a sugar rush.

"Lindsey, what do we say about yelling?" Will asks in his parent voice which makes Tris snicker.

Lindsey makes a face, "You say it hurts your ears Daddy".

Tris can't stop the laugh that escapes her when Will mutters something under his breath before losing the serious parent act and laughs too. He gently kisses his little girl before walking to pick up his briefcase.

"Where are Chris and Shauna?" Tris asks as she sets Lindsey on her feet, her hand still wrapped with little fingers.

"They're in the kitchen gossiping as usual. Anyways I'll see you later Tris, tell Four to call me later" Will says before fixing his tie in the mirror and heading out the door.

"Tris, let's go to Mommy and Aunty Shauna" Lindsey says tugging Tris behind her. Tris quickly slips off her uggs and jacket and picks up the food following the Lindsey's steps.

"Hey Tris" Christina and Shauna say greeting her with warm hugs.

"I brought brunch from the new cafe, hope you don't mind" She says setting down the food and lifting Lindsey up in her chair.

She quickly texts Tobias telling her she's here along with a picture of Lindsey smiling at her cupcakes.

"Uncle Four and Uncle Zeke say to leave some for them, baby" Tris says giggling at the little girl eyeing up the treats.

Christina and Shauna laugh and it takes a few minutes for all the food and coffee to be served but when it is they all moan and savour the taste.

"So Tris when are you going to tell him" Chris asks after swallowing.

Tris sits up a bit straighter and visibly paling before answering.

"I haven't said anything yet. You know how he with the idea of kids..." She trails off.

"Tris, he loves you and only you", Shauna says, "I know what you're thinking he won't run away".

"Shau-"

"Seriously, I know he has some issues with becoming a father but this is Four we're talking about. Don't you see him with Lindsey? He's so good with her." Shauna interrupted.

Tris huffs and leans back into her stool laying both palms on her flat stomach.

"Chris, how did you tell Will again?" She questioned.

"We went out for dinner and he could tell something was off, I wasn't drinking anything and I was shaking. He ordered for both of us and as soon as the waiter left I just blurted it out. Nothing special at all" Christina reminisces wiping the milk off of Lindsey's chin.

"He's so good with Lindsey because she's his niece, not his daughter. He can babysits for a few hours, he doesn't have to be a Father to do so. I'm just scared... he has this life planned out already. Him working his way up Marcus's company, me taking over the law firm, planning the wedding. Babies are not in the picture right now " Tris cries out in frustration.

"Beatrice Prior" Shauna starts off.

"Thanks guys, I have to call and check in with the office. See how everything is running. Bye Lindsey, I'll facetime you tonight" Tris mutters kissing the little girl on the cheek before hugging a startled Chris and Shauna. Tris struggles with being vulnerable in front of people, even if its in front of her closest friends.

"I'll probably be over later this week when my fiancé ditches me when he finds out he knocked me up" She calls over her shoulder quickly wiping a stray tear from her eye.

* * *

Tris decides tonight isn't a good time to tell Tobias. She wants at least one more week of Tobias's love before he leaves her. After checking in with the law firm Tris calls Caleb because she thinks she's being too selfish. Tris is only concerned about herself and her unborn baby and her life is going to be miserable the minute Tobias finds out. Caleb talks her ear off about his new life in California with his girlfriend Cara who is conveniently Will's older sister. She listens to him, inserting ohhs and ahhs at the appropriate parts of the conversation but when she hangs up Tris realizes she still can't stop herself from being selfish. Tobias comes home in the afternoon with gifts from Uriah's travels around Europe. She's sure to text him thanks and promises a phone call later. The minute she sets her phone down Tobias is keeping his promise by kissing down her neck across her collarbone and pushing her towards their king sized bed.

She might not be able to distract herself but _Tobias can._

* * *

The next morning Tobias and Tris lying in bed when her phone vibrates and Christina's face pops up on the screen. Tobias groans as stretches to answer the call.

"What's up Chris?" He whispers trying not to wake Tris up. She's sprawled across the sheet dead asleep because he kept her up all night long.

"Is Tris asleep? Shit, I need someone to watch Lindsey for a few hours" Chris frets over the line.

"Hey, it's okay I'll come over in 15. Tris needs to sleep, Andrew and Natalie are stressing her out" he replies getting out of bed searching for fresh underwear and sweats.

"Thank you so much Four! I owe you!" Chris thanks ending the call.

Tobias rubs his eyes with the heels of his palms to wake him before getting ready for the day.

Tobias opens the door of Christina's penthouse and is hit by the scent of hazelnut coffee. He strolls to the kitchen to see her leaning against the counter and Lindsey eating a bowl of fruit loops.

"Hi Chris" He says hugging her before sitting down next and pecking Lindsey's temple.

"Oh yeah Tris needs sleep because Andrew and Natalie are stressing her out. Looks like you were wearing her out" Christina laughs, pointing out the four love bites Tris placed on his neck.

"You know how she is" He retorts back grinning like a fool.

Chris shakes her head and smiles, "Thank you so much Four. The babysitter called in sick and Tris was the first person I could think of. She's already had a bath and everything. Call me if you need anything".

"It's okay Chris, you made coffee. Plus we're going to watch a lot of cartoons aren't we Lindsey?" Tobias says earning a giggle from the four year old beside him.

Chris leans down to kiss her daughter and gives Four's shoulder a squeeze and she's out the door. Tobias and Lindsey finish their breakfast quickly and head over to the living to sit on the plush couch and watch cartoons.

Tobias can't help but grin when he sees the little girl so interested in Mickey Mouse on the screen. And he laughs a bit when she pouts as the credits roll on the screen. Lindsey shifts her small body so shes facing Tobias with a serious expression on her face.

"So Uncle Four, what are you going to call it" She asks.

"Huh?" He asks confused.

"You know the baby?" She replies, looking intently at him.

"What baby?" He continues dumbfounded.

"The one you gave Aunty Tris duh"

Tobias's eyes widen and he can feel his heart rate pick up. His palms go sweaty and he has to remind himself not to freak out in front of his four year old niece who is staring at him with curious eyes.

"How... how do you know this Lindsey?" Tobias chokes out.

"I heard Mommy and Aunty Shauna talking to Aunty Tris about the baby, when she brought me cupcakes"

"Okay Lindsey, don't tell Mom or Aunty Shauna or Aunty Tris that you told me this our secret okay?" Tobias asks the little girl.

"Okay"

* * *

Tobias takes Lindsey to the park despite it being chilly outside where he pushes her on the swings and watches her slide down the slides and climbs the monkey bars over and over again. And Tobias can't help but think what it will be like pushing a little blond hair girl with blue eyes on the swing or hovering around a little boy who is the carbon copy of himself.

Tobias isn't going to lie to himself. He's scared shitless. He's scared of being like Marcus, not being able to love his child. But Tris makes him a better person and she loves him and hes determined to never let her down.

He drops Lindsey home after the two feasts on hot dogs and ice cream. He heads home to see what Tris is up to missing her embrace more than ever. She's in the kitchen making pasta and he strides up to her, placing soft kisses all over. She smiles into the kiss before letting him jump in the shower to wash away the sweat accumulated from playing with Lindsey.

By the time he's out Tobias is greeted with scent of shrimp alfredo. They talk and eat sharing their day, happy to spend time with one another. Though Tobias waits and waits for Tris to bring up the fact that he going to be a father.

But she doesn't so _he does._

Tris is in his shirt once again, and he's only in his boxers. He loves spooning and Tris loves that she can feel his manhood against her ass.

Tobias brings his land to lie on her stomach when he asks her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He can feel her stiffen and inhale sharply. Tris quickly rolls over so she's facing him, anticipating the worst.

"Lindsey told me, asked me today what I was going to call the baby I gave you" Tobias explains.

Tris can feel her eyes watering and she feels like something is wedged between her throat leaving her incapable of speech.

"Tris, why are you crying? Don't cry" He pleads pulling her close as he hears her sob into his neck.

Tobias can feel his heart being ripped out of his chest as she cries into his neck, her small frame shaking with every sob.

"Tris, baby look at me"

"I'm sorry Tobias. I don't know how this happened, I got the shot but still I got pregnant. Please don't leave me"

"What?" Tobias asks, appalled at idea of living without her.

"Don't leave me . I know you have this life planned out and that doesn't include kids right now. But I can't get rid-"

"Tris! What are you talking about? I will never leave you. I will never ask you to get rid of our baby, that's _our baby" _

Tris doesn't say nothing but sniffle and wipe away at the endless stream of tears.

"I love you and only you Tris Prior. I know we had things planned out differently but its going to be okay. I know you love me, you believe in me and its been that way all these years and its never going to change because I will never let you down."

Tobias kisses her fully on the mouth and she kisses back hard, pulling away only for air. Tobias places kisses all the way down her body to her stomach that will be swollen in months carrying their baby, their pride and joy. Tris runs her fingers through his hair lovingly and as talks to her stomach telling the little one inside how much his parents love him and can't wait to meet him.

The End

**A/N**: That ending was so shitty but I felt like writing. Please do review with some feedback.


End file.
